Turning My Emotions Into Art
by PanicAttack757
Summary: Yes, I Ginevra Weasley am in love with Draco Malfoy. Get over it." Story for the rowan-greenleaf "Ginny Draws Draco" fic challenge. raiting for cursing, just to be safe. Read and Review please!


**A/N: Hello world! Wow, I haven't written a Harry Potter fanfic in such a long time! Let alone a Draco/Ginny one! For a while they have been my favorite pair, and I've always wanted to write a story with them, but I could never think of anything to write. But then I started reading a bunch of stories for this "rowan-greenleaf's Ginny Draws Draco fic challenge!" And I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to write my first Draco/Ginny story! Cause I'm already given a basic idea to work off of. Besides, it sounded really fun! And I have read some stories for this challenge that are really good! So I decided to give it a try! Okay, well I'll stop talking now, so enjoy the story! And pretty please review! It'll make me the happiest person in the world! Even if you hate it, let me know why! (but please be nice!) Okay well again Enjoy! Oh and sorry if the title is crap, I can never think of good ones, and I didn't have much time to think of a good one for this seeing as I needed to post it ASAP! Lol. Okay now I will _really _shut up! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it really.**

_Turning My Emotions Into Art_

To say that I was furious would have to be the understatement of the century! Words can't even begin to describe the anger I am feeling at this very moment. And it is All. His. Fault.

Yup, Draco bloody Malfoy is at it again! Can you believe the nerve of that boy? I mean, seriously! Who does he think he is to be saying that stuff to me? With all of his crap like "You're not really in love with Potter, and you never will be. So why are you waisting your time with him?" and "Come on, Ginny, you can do so much better than that loser." I mean, what does _Malfoy _know about my relationship with Harry?

So for a few weeks now he's been bugging me with all of those statements. And I've been getting mad at _him._

But now I'm even more furious than I have ever been in my entire life (which is saying something because I am known well for my fiery temper). This time though, my anger isn't directed at the sexy Slytherin ferret boy. I am now extremely mad at myself because, you see, I've sort of... kind of... just a _little _bit, fallen madly, insanely and _completely _in love with said sexy Slytherin ferret boy.

Yes, I Ginevra Weasley am in love with Draco Malfoy. Get over it.

And I do realize how wrong this is because... well he's _Malfoy_. But more importantly because I am Harry Potter's girlfriend! And Harry is so... sweet to me. I feel so guilty about this!

But the thing that really pisses me off is that stupid Malfoy is absolutely right! All those times when we bump into each other in the halls, and he whispers one of those things in my ear about Harry and me, now I know he is absolutely right! And I hate him for it! Except that I don't hate him! I'm completely in love with him! This is just one big vicious circle.

Well, lucky for me I had this little epiphany on the Friday before the Christmas holidays, so I am able to lock myself up in my room and avoid everyone. Most importantly avoid Harry and Malfoy. I couldn't dare look at either of them, for fear of crying in front of Harry or slapping Malfoy for no apparent reason.

So like I said, I locked myself up in the Gryffindor 7th year girls dorms. Thankfully the only other person staying in the dorm for the holidays is Hermione (who along with Harry, Ron and... um... Malfoy, returned after the war to finish their education), the rest of our year having gone home.

I sat on my bed, curtains drawn, doing my own personal form of therapy. Drawing. Or as I like to call it, turning my emotions into art.

You see, whenever I am feeling an extreme amount of some emotion, I draw. When I first got together with Harry, I drew a few pictures of him. After Dumbledore died, I drew a picture of him. When Harry broke up with me, I again, drew some more of him. After the war, I drew pictures of those who had died. I also drew some of us who had survived. So when Malfoy began annoying the crap out of me, naturally, I started drawing pictures of him.

At first I was just drawing Malfoy because of my anger towards him, and I drew him from memory, with that devilishly handsome smirk on his face, and the aura of arrogance surrounding him.

But then, one day I was in the Great Hall for dinner, and I was flipping through my sketch book. When I came across the picture of Malfoy, I couldn't help but look up at the real Draco Malfoy, sitting on the other side of the Great Hall, facing me, talking to his best friend, Blaise Zabini. And I couldn't help but notice that I hadn't captured him well at all in my picture. He was so much more... beautiful that what I had put down on paper. And he looked absolutely perfect just sitting there, eating his dinner, a piece of his platinum blond hair falling over his gorgeous sliver/gray eyes. And I couldn't help it, I just _had _to draw him, as he was at that moment, and try to capture him better than the first picture.

And that is kind of how my obsession with drawing Draco Malfoy started. I started drawing him whenever I saw him. At dinner, sitting near the lake with his friends, in potions class (which I just happen to sit across from him in), in the library, pretty much anywhere is saw him, I would draw him. I've never drawn so many pictures of one person before. My sketch book is almost completely full, and half of the pictures in it are of a certain Slytherin Prince.

It had me wondering why I was drawing so much of him. Like I said, I usually only draw someone when I'm feeling a certain emotion towards that person. So why was I suddenly drawing just for the hell of it? And why was I drawing Malfoy, of all people? That's how I realized I was in love with him. I'm drawing him so much because I love him. This sucks.

So now that I'm mad at myself, I'm sitting in my bed, drawing a picture of myself. In the picture I'm sitting in the library, holding hands with Harry, who is sitting next to me, staring adoringly at me. Meanwhile I am staring at Malfoy who is sitting a few tables away, smirking at me.

As I'm doing the finishing touches on my newest picture I hear the door to the dormitory open. Knowing it's only Hermione, I just close my book, and open the curtains. She is the only person who knows that I draw when I'm emotional about something.

"Hey, 'Mione." I say as she walks in. She smiles at me and sits on the bed next to me. Then she notices my sketch book, and her smile turns into a frown.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" She asks looking up at me.

I know that telling Hermione is inevitable, once she wants to know something she will do anything to find out. And I know I need to talk to somebody about this, and if I had to pick anyone to tell, it would be Hermione. So I just go right out and say it. "Hermione... I'm in love."

Her eyes widen and she puts her hand over her mouth. "Oh my..." she starts after a moment, "You love Harry? Oh I always knew you did, you just needed to realize it! And now you can say it to him! Oh he's been saying he loves you for the longest time, and now you can tell him you love him to! Oh, Ginny..."

I should have know she'd react like this, and it makes me feel like the biggest piece of shit in the world. Because I am most definitely _not _in love with Harry Potter. And what makes it even worse is that I know Harry loves me, and look what I'm doing to him.

I look down to hide the tears forming in my eyes. Hermione finally stopped gushing about how perfect Harry and I are, and said, "Ginny, what's wrong."

I looked up and I could tell she was shocked to see me crying. I shook my head and said, "I'm not in love with Harry."

She stares at me for a moment, before saying, "What...?" I don't know what to say, so I just open my sketch book to the drawing I'd finished only a few minutes ago. I hand her the book and watch her reaction as she looks at the page.

At first she doesn't do or say anything, she just studies the picture. So I pluck up the courage to say, "I can't do this to Harry... I think I'm going to break up with him."

That catches her attention. Her head snaps up to look me in the eyes. "Ginny, I don't think you should do that. This thing with Malfoy is probably just a crush. You don't want to ruin what you and Harry have because of this."

But I just shake my head and say, "I've tried, and I just don't love Harry. I thought I would, but I don't. And I can't be with him while I like someone else, it's just not right. Especially since he's in love with me..." I look away from her for a moment and mutter, "God I'm a bitch."

I feel Hermione's hand on mine. I look up and she says, "No you're not. You can't help who you're attracted to."

I smile and say, "You're right. Look, I'm going to go find Harry, okay?" I don't know where this sudden bravery came from, all I know is I have to do this now, or I might never. Hermione just smiles and goes to her own bed.

I grab my sketch book thinking I might do a little more drawing after I talk to Harry, knowing my emotions will be running wild afterwards. As I'm leaving I hear Hermione say, "Good luck," and I just smile at her before closing the door behind me.

While drawing the picture I felt that it was all Draco's fault for making me not love Harry. But I soon realized that even if I hadn't fallen for Draco, I would have eventually realized that I am not in love with Harry and I never will be. And as soon as I knew this I would break up with Harry. I couldn't pretend that I love him or would ever love him. It's just not right. So basically, I realize that this is not in any way Draco's fault.

I get to the common room and see Harry and my brother sitting by the fire playing chess. I walk over to them. "Hey guys," I say, smiling, trying my best to hide my nervousness.

Harry looks up at me, smiles, and pecks me lightly on the lips. "Hey, Gin." he says before looking back at the board.

I stand there for a moment doing nothing. I tell myself it's now or never and clear my throat. Ron and Harry look up at me. I blush and say, "Hey, Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry gives Ron a look, clearly confused. Ron just shrugs, having no idea what I need to talk about with my boyfriend. "Sure." Harry says, getting up. He grabs my hand and leads me out of the common room to the hallway. "What's up?" he asks and I lean against the wall with him stating in front of me.

"Listen Harry," I say, trying not to be harsh, because I really want to remain friends with Harry, he's one of the best friends I've ever had. "I just want you to know that I really care about you, a lot." I gulp. "But I'm not... in love with you."

He raises his eyebrows, questioningly. "You're really like another brother to me. And I love you, but like I said, I'm not in love with you and I don't think I ever will love you like that. So... I just think we shouldn't be together anymore."

I finally look him in the eyes. I see a little bit of hurt and sadness, but also a lot of understanding. "I'm sorry..." I whisper.

He just smiles weakly at me. "Well, I am upset, but I can't say I'm surprised." Now it's my turn to look confused. "I do love you, Ginny. But I know you don't love me like that. I've been expecting this for a while actually... but I just hoped..." he trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

I grabbed his hand and said again, "I really am sorry, Harry. Can we still be friends?" I ask nervously. This was going a lot better than I had thought it would. I always underestimate Harry when it comes to stuff like this.

He smiles a really smile and says, "Of course, Ginny. If I can't have you as my girlfriend, I still want you as a friend. You're one of my best friends in the world."

I smile, relieved. "Thank you so much, Harry." And I give him a hug. He hugs me back for a moment, then lets go.

"Well, I guess we should go back in." Harry mutters.

"You go ahead," I say, "I think I'm just going to walk around for a little while." He nods, and goes into the Gryffindor common room.

I smile to myself, glad at how well that went. I continue to walk down the hallway, thinking I might go outside for a little bit seeing as it's still quite early.

I turn at a corner and jump a little when I bump right into someone. Before I can see who it is, I hear the familiar voice drawl from in front of me, "So you finally listened to me, did you Weasley?"

I look up at the beautiful face of Draco Malfoy. I blush insanely, seeing as this is the first time I've seen him since I've realized my feelings for him. I get myself collected and say, "Eavesdropping were you Malfoy?"

He ignores my question and says, "You knew I was right. You told him _exactly _what I've been telling you for weeks."

I calmly say, "Kindly fuck off, Malfoy." I try to walk past him, be he stops me by grabbing my arm. Now I'm just very pissed of. I glare at him, trying not to think about how sexy he looks, or how close we are to each other. "Let go of me, Malfoy."

Again, he ignores me, just saying, "Tell me I was right all along, that no matter how hard you tried to convince yourself otherwise, you knew that I was right from the beginning."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and say, "I did not break up with Harry because of you. Now please let me go."

"No, I don't think I will." He says, with that sexy smirk forming on his face. The look he is giving me could make me melt, but I must stand my ground. "Tell me then, why _did _you break up with precious Potter, huh?"

Wanting to get away from him before doing something rash (like um... wrapping my arms around his neck and snogging him senseless... cough...), I say in my nastiest voice possible, "Not that it's any of your business, _Malfoy,_ but I broke up with him because I don't love him like he loves me and I can't keep pretending like I like him when I don't. You heard what I said to him, so I don't know why you're asking me?"

"Because," he says, very calmly, "that all sounds very familiar to me..."

I snap and start yelling at him, "What's it to you anyway, Malfoy? Why do you suddenly give a shit about me? Why do you care about my relationship with Harry? Why do you feel the need to annoy the crap out of me over something that is none of you business?"

Finally he lets go of me, and takes a step back. The expression on his face is indescribable. During the moment he's silent, I realize how empty and cold I feel without him near me. Finally he says, "I don't know," very quietly, and turns around, walking away, leaving me quite confused.

I stand alone in the hallway for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. After a while I shake my head, and continue heading outside, to just think and, obviously, draw.

Once seating myself under my favorite tree next to the lake, I take out my sketch book and open it to my latest picture again. After studying it a little I realize this is no longer accurate. So turning to a fresh page, I begin another picture.

This one is of Draco (of course) and... me. I feel a little stupid drawing this picture, knowing there is now way Draco would ever like me enough to kiss me. Which is what we are doing in my picture. We're in the library, I'm leaning slightly against the edge of one of the tables. One of my hands on his shoulder, the other resting on his chest. His left arm is wrapped around my waist, and his right hand is cupping my cheek, as if it was the most precious think he had ever touched. Both of us have our eyes closed, totally in the moment.

Once I'm finished perfecting it, I feel extremely embarrassed for even thinking thoughts like these. I'm tempted to just rip it out of my book and throw it away, but I can't. Not just because it's Draco and me, but because it is honestly the best picture I have ever drawn. It's easy to see how much I'd improved as an artist since I'd started my little drawing therapy, and this picture was just... incredible. So I couldn't bring myself to throw it away.

Realizing how long I'd been sitting outside, I quickly collected my things and went inside. Everyone was already up in there rooms, asleep by the time I got back. I went quietly up to my bed, and fell asleep the second my head hit my pillow, my dreams that night full of my favorite blond haired Slytherin boy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The next day Ron was staring daggers at me all through breakfast because, I'm guessing, Harry told him that we'd broken up. Oh well, I don't really care about that at the moment. All I can think about is Draco. I keep stealing glances at him from across the Great Hall. Occasionally I think I notice his eyes lingering on me for a moment, but I know better than to think that Draco Malfoy would be looking at me, or even thinking about me, really, so I don't think too much of it.

I excuse myself from the Golden Trio a little early, deciding I want to go and think at my tree some more.

I'm not in the mood to draw anymore after doing two pictures yesterday. So instead I just study my drawing of Draco and me in the library that I did last night. I still can't believe how well it turned out. I try not to focus on what's in the picture, just how well I did it. Because if I think about what is in the picture, then I think about _him_. Which I'm currently trying not to do.

But apparently the universe is against me today! Because I hear footsteps coming towards me. I quickly close my book and look up to see the boy I'm trying to keep out of my thoughts walking up to me. I can't help but notice how he looks particularly delicious today, in a simple pair of jeans, a black shirt and a black jacket. Again a few pieces of hair are falling in his face which make him look even more gorgeous.

He doesn't notice me sitting here yet, so I say, "Hey." He looks up finally, his eyes meeting mine, and I subconsciously shiver from the intensity of his gaze.

He just nods, standing still where he his, not moving any closer. He looks like this is the last place he wants to be. I remember me yelling at him the night before and start feeling guilty. And I get the sudden urge to apologize to him.

He's looking down at his feet, looking quite awkward and... cute. So I finally say, "Look, Draco," his head snaps up when I use his first name, and it almost looks like he's trying not to smile from that. "Look," I continue, "I'm really sorry about yesterday... yelling at you and everything. I was just in a... weird mood, and I don't know..." I place my sketch book on the ground next to me, and stand up taking a few steps towards him.

He finally speaks to me, saying sharply, "Don't apologize to me." I'm a little shocked by this, but then I notice his face soften a little and he says, "What I mean is, I was the one being a jerk, you shouldn't feel like you have to be sorry. Okay?" I just nod, completely lost in his beautiful eyes, which look like liquid silver at the moment.

"Okay, Draco. Thanks." I smile and start walking towards the castle. The smile doesn't leave my face as I walk up the stairs and into the library.

I'm looking at one of the shelves trying to find a book when I hear someone call my name, "Ginny!"

I turn to look at the person calling me, and see that it's none other than Draco Malfoy. I'm curious as to why he followed me up her, and also very happy that he did.

"You left this outside," he says to me holding up my black sketch book.

My eyes widen in worry and embarrassment. What if he looked in it and thought I was some creepy stalker?

"Oh!" I say, my voice a much higher pitch than it normally is. I feel my face heat, and realize that it it probably about as red as my hair by now. "Thanks so much! I'll just take that back..."

Draco can sense that something is up because as I reach to take the book from his hand, he raises an eyebrow at me and pulls his hand out of my reach.

I sigh, slightly annoyed. "Draco..." I whine, "Please, pretty please give me my book back!" Okay, I do sound extremely frantic and a little crazy, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He can not see those pictures!

He smirks and say, "What is this? Some sort of drawing book?" He asks, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Mind if I take a look?"

"NO!" I scream.

"No, you don't mind?" He laughs. "Okay then." And opens the book to the first page.

His face grows serious as he flips few the first few pages of my book. "These are really good, Ginny..." he mutters continuing to look through all of my pictures.

"Thanks," I say blushing, "But they get a lot better towards the end of the book." Shit! Why did I just say that? Fuck...

He looks up at me for a second, smiles, _really_ smiles, then continues flipping through my book, getting toward the place that I realize the pictures of him start popping up.

"OKAY!" I say, a little hysterically, "I think you've seen enough of those..." I, again, attempt to snatch the book out of his hands, but he pulls it away like before.

"Are you trying to hid something from me?" he asks, now openly laughing at me. Then he turns the page, and his smile disappears, his expression unreadable. And I know he's reached the pictures of himself.

He doesn't say anything as he continues to flip through them. Finally he keeps looking back and forth between two pictures near the very end of the book, and I have a feeling I know which two pictures those are.

He looks up at me, his face still not telling me anything. He turns the book to face me and I see the picture of me, holding hands with Harry while staring at Draco. "When did you draw this one?" he asks. His voice doesn't sound angry, or like he's mocking, or anything like that. Just genuinely curious.

"Um..." I clear my throat and say, "Yesterday... before I broke up with Harry."

He just nods and turns the page to the picture of me and Draco kissing in the library. I swallow, rather loudly, as he asks, "And what about this one?"

"Also yesterday." I whisper. "Right after I broke up with Harry, and after I talked to you..."

He nods. I stare at the floor for a while not really sure what to do or say. Then I feel a hand grab my wrist. I look up and see Draco grinning at me. "Come on." He says, excitedly. Then he starts pulling me to the back corner of the library where all of the tables are. I very curious as to what he's up to, but also slightly wary.

He lets go of my hand and places my book on the table, open to the picture of the two of us together. He looks at me and says, "Come closer." I raise my eyebrows at him and he rolls his eyes. "Don't worry, I don't bite... I mean unless you're into that sort of thing..." he says suggestively, to which I roll my eyes, and giggle. I take a few steps forward.

"Okay..." he says, his voice suddenly a little quieter and more serious. He looks down at the picture for a second before grabbing me and pushing me so that I'm leaning slightly on the table. "Perfect." He says. He looks at my picture again. He grabs my right hand and places it on his shoulder, then takes my left hand and rests it lightly on his chest. I breath in sharply, to which Draco looks me in th eyes and smiles lightly.

"Draco... what are you...?" But I never finish my sentence because after taking another look at my book, I feel his left arm wrap around my waist. I realize what he's doing now, and that shuts me up.

I finally feel Draco bringing his right hand up to cup my face... _as if it was the most precious thing he had ever touched_... I remember thinking those exact words while drawing the picture that Draco was now acting out. And that was really the only way to describe the way that he was touching me.

Slowly, I felt him tilt his head down towards mine. And finally, after what seemed like forever, his lips touched mine, very lightly.

After only a second he pulls away, and I pout. When he sees my face, Draco chuckled, his voice deep, and sexy. He looks like he is going to kiss me again, but I act first. I stand on my toes, seeing as he is quite a bit taller than me, and kiss him, hard this time, letting him know that he doesn't have to be polite about it. Letting him know that I want this, that I want _him_.

I've kissed guys before, but never like this before. This wasn't some sweet, little kiss. This was passionate, and beautiful, and there could never be anything to ever compare to it. Words can't even begin to describe this moment, the most amazing moment of my life.

After some time, I don't know exactly how long, it could have been minutes, or hours as far as I knew, we pulled apart.

I look into his eyes, as I feel a huge smile form on my face. I see him smile too, which makes him look even more beautiful to me.

He grabs my sketch book off the table, and says, "You're an amazing artist, Ginny. And I really like this picture." He shows me the one of us again, and I realize that we probably looked exactly like that a few minutes ago. "See you around," he says, laughing a little, before walking out of the library.

I stand there for a few minutes, extremely happy and not quite sure what I should do with myself. Then I realize something. "The little bastard..." I mutter smiling to myself. "He's still got my book."

But this time I don't mind that one bit. Because now can go find him to retrieve my book and, possibly, do... other things. I grin as I walk out of the library in search of that amazing boy named Draco.

**A/N: Wow that took a while for me to write! But I kinda like it! Hmm... well I guess I won't really know if it's any good until you guys tell me so... pretty please review!! Even if you hate it just let me know why! Again this is for rowan-greenleaf's Ginny Draws Draco fic challenge!! Okay well thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it! And REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
